oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Senzo Umami
History Many many years ago on the planet of Shengming de Yaolan there was a semi well known commander of an army. This shengese dwarf was Senzo Zuo. He was known among his comrades and soldiers as a brace commander and an excellent chef. He believed that a happy army was a powerful army and to do that he made sure that his soldiers ate very well either in quantity, quality, or, when times and resources permitted, both. Zuo designed various easy to make tasty dishes on the war front that could be easily made and made in large quantities. Eventually he had 2 sons, Senzo Tempura and Senzo Tart. These two were divided on which aspect of their father to pursue. Tempura wanted to perfect the craft of cooking while Tart wanted to follow in his father's footsteps as a great combatant. Zuo was determined to make sure the two learned both to a passable extent and hammered the basics and even the advanced techniques of cooking into Tart while forcing Tempura to train and learn the arts of combat. Zuo was of the opinion that there was wisdom to be learned from both pursuits in life, combat teaching discipline and blade work, while cooking taught finesse and balance. Tempura continued on to fully master cooking, even surpassing his father while Tart continued to be a commander but would never get the chance to show that he had surpassed his father as after he himself had begun raising a family in peace, Shengming de Yaolan was plunged into war. The Kuchiku Uprising was bloody and terrible. Zuo was getting on in age by this time and Tart's sons were of age for combat. Tempura was staying back as more support taking care of his business that he had started up and watch over the rest of the family that was non combative as well as his own family. In his age and the vicious assault of the Kuchiku over the 3 years of conflict, Zuo lost his life as did many of Tart's sons and Tart himself. Tart's last son, Senzo Smokey, had made it back to his wife and learned of the evacuation plan from Tempura to form the refugee colony of Saishu. Tempura himself was heading over, as there is no cooking in death and if he had to abandon his establishment so be it. Tempura had only one son, Senzo Teriyaki. Teriyaki had been very accomplished in both combat and cooking and even had earned the name Iron Chef Teriyaki for his achievements in combat and his heavy discipline in the kitchen during the Kuchiku uprising, but had to leave much of it behind with the escape to Saishu. In Saishu, things quieted down. Teriyaki quickly left to find more civilization, if there was any, to learn their recipes and setup the new establishment of his side of the family. Tempura settled down in his age setting up a restaurant type establishment in Saishu for the people. His prices were low and his food was good. Smokey rarely stayed in town, preferring to search the world for ingredients for Tempura and perhaps find further civilization. Years went by, Teriyaki had settup shop in Haven while Tempura continued to slowly age in Saishu, the rage had died down in Smokey and he gained a new adventurous spirit to replace his war veteran hostilities. He learned cooking techniques from Tempura and settled down with his wife in Saishu. After 7 years though, the world was reintroduced to Shengming de Yaolan, as the Orc War came to a close and Jiyu was formed. This same year, Smokey's wife gave him a son, Senzo Umami. With the new war against the Kuchiku begining, Smokey set out to aid in the war effort. Though his spirit had calmed, he still assisted by scouting and exploring the current lands of Sheng, bringing back ingredients and tales of adventure to his son and uncle. Umami was mostly raised by Teriyaki and his mother though, as his father was out most of the days. In his free time Umami was taught the art of cooking and helped in Iron Chef Teriyaki's restaurant. His mother taught him magic while Teriyaki taught him the discipline of the kitchen and his personal combat style of the Battle Chef. In essence, the Iron Chef was more of a father to him than his real father, even though the dilution of dwarf blood in his veins was no longer as strong as Tart and Smokey both had married human wives. Smokey was always away exploring, though that did not make Umami hate him and instead made exploration and adventure seem like a mystical magical thing that he desired to experience for himself. In the next conflict against the forces of Maloglash and his undead, Umami was very unconcerned as a small child. In the next period of peace, Umami really was raised within the kitchen as Smokey explored unexplored terrains and Teriyaki grew his enterprise of high quality Sheng Style restaurants. Eventually though, the Thii War would begin. The Young Teenage Umami was still working the kitchens in Iron Chef Teriyaki's main restaurant, while his father was away doing scouting missions for the cause. By the end of the war though, Smokey did not come back. All that came back was a bag of ashes, a note, and a fortune. Smokey had died in the war, turning to one of the countless Thii zombies and was incinerated by a certain succubus. While Resurrection was an option, the letter had mentioned refusal of it, as Smokey himself was tired, and ready to pass on. The sight of losing his homeland to the Kuchiku, then seeing the entirety of a nation suddenly destroyed by the Overmind was too much for him. If he were to be brought back, he would be a broken man and it is better to let him rest. Now a young man, Umami was ready to accept this and carry on his fathers will. To set out on his own journey of exploration and learn of the world, creating something the Senzo family could be proud of as the first generation that was born on off of their home land. The small fortune that was granted to Umami was placed into setting up his own chain of restaurant, including the infrastructure and even a few chain restaurants. Umami had the help of Iron Chef Teriyaki in this and still looks up to him as a mentor. The rest was given to his mother for retirement. Taking the training he was given by the Iron Chef, the inspiration of his father, and the wisdom of his mother, Umami took up the knife and set out to learn new recipes and explore new areas. Appearance Senzo Umami is a striking young man, just peaking into adulthood. His body his honed with training and his mind his capable as the glint of intelligence reflects in his golden eyes. His red hair rarely stays tamed for long and is generally wild and kepy from his face with a white headband. While he is not the tallest, his stature is confident and capable. Personality He is confident in his capabilities as a chef, and that confidence is not misplaced. Though he is still confident in his martial abilities, which is slightly more misplaced as he was not taught by the side of the Senzo family that were more focused on combat. He enjoys fun and freedom and can be a bit of a carefree guy. While drunk he is a bit more aggressive in fighting enemies and much more open and carefree than even before. This is something to add here because he is... frequently drunk as he tries to be a dwarf when his physiology is that of a human. Friends those who enjoy good food Enemies Those who disrespect food Aspirations Explore the world Make his chain well known across the worlds and have one in every capital city. Make the best dish in all the land Category:Player Characters